Anteros
by Kuyeng13-The Heart Logos
Summary: Slash. Oneshot. I was made to help him grow up, he saw me as a brother, I saw him as much, much more. The fool kept throwing himself at mortals when really the perfect one was me, his "brother". I mean, I was literally made for him. ErosxAnteros


"I don't know what I'm going to do with him…" a voice sounds from my general right. I shift so that I can focus myself better on the source. "My son, Eros, I've told you about him already haven't I? He just wont grow up!" The voice sighs, "I don't know what I can do, I don't want him to stay a child forever."

I like this voice, this sound…it is sweet and it feels good.

"Can you help me?" The voice asks me with such sadness that I immediately send my own feelings towards it; this voice has been the only thing I've known…since forever. Whatever it is taught me words. I don't know what some of them mean yet, but I can actually understand what it says, _sometimes_.

I feel a strange tug at the back of my essence, like I'm being _funneled_ into something. Pushed into some sort of container. I can feel myself start to loose touch with the rest of the feelings, but I start to feel something…strange…something…what is it called? Hard?

It…tingles; I think that's what the feeling is called, tingly? Yes tingly. I attempt to stretch out, to my horror I find that I cannot move. I feel a strange twitching in front of me I fight in vain to stop it, the twitching continues, irritating so I stop.

And I _see_.

I see…a…woman? I don't know, I've never had to use sensory terms before.

"Hello." The voice! This is the voice! The vessel of the voice smiles at me, it picks me up and cradles me, a bunch of sweet smelling things float in the space around us and I take a look around, the strange place I'm in vanishes and is replaced by a sort of…other space?

"I am Aphrodite." The voice speaks again, "I am the Goddess of Love. Thank you for your help, thank you so much." The voice breaks a little at the end, I want to reach out to her and to my surprise (and immense fear) some sort of colorless figure comes out of nowhere and touches the voice. The voice, Aphrodite, stiffens.

Oh my Goddess. I can _feel_. I can _move._ I attempt to touch her again, I guess she's a her, I mean Goddess implies that she's a she right? I think…

The colorless figure moves across her and I watch it, I think it's apart of me. The world is suddenly dark and a sharp sound splits the air but then I can see again.

She laughs.

"I suppose before you can help me I'm going to have to teach you some things." I feel like I'm lifted up and suddenly I'm on something soft. She is next to me now. She continues to speak and I continue to stare at her mesmerized.

"As I said, I'm Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, and you are the God of Returned Love. My son is Eros, the God of Love. And he's a child, mentality and all." The world goes dark again and before the sound returns the world returns as well. Something is touching me; it's the colorless figure, except it's attached to the voice. Aphrodite continues to talk. She suddenly stops and looks at me, or whatever is me. She lifts me up and puts me down again, turning my sight so that I see another figure.

This figure is…thin and has dark hair with a strange indescribable features. I have no idea what to say. I realize the colorless appendage from before is attached to the figure, Aphrodite is smiling above the figure, but how can that be if she's holding me?

Her long appendage brushes the figure at the same time I feel something around my area of sight.

_I'm_ that figure.

"That is you Returned Love" Aphrodite sounds so happy, it makes me happy too. Her appendages curves as it touches me. "This is your face, can you say face?"

How do I do that?

"Do you know how to talk?"

How am I supposed to tell her that?

The appendage straightens and touches the area just under the center of my face.

"This is a nose. Don't worry about being able to talk, it will come in time, but till then, I'll teach you the words." The world is dark, but I realize I can hear her still. The world reappears and I guess she must see my confusion. "What you just did was blink, your eyes" she touches the area above my 'nose' "These are your eyes, the color is blue." Blue, so that's what the color was.

I realize that her eyes are blue too.

She tugs at the stuff above my 'face' "This is hair, the color is black" black, it's nice, but hers isn't black, I wonder if Eros has black hair too. "My hair" she tugs at her hair "Is blonde, or yellow, my son also has blonde hair"

I wonder how she knows what I'm thinking. The area under her nose turns white.

"This" she points to that area "is your mouth, and when it looks like this" her mouth turns whiter "it is a smile, the white is the teeth, teeth are needed to eat, and do other things."

Eat? Other things? What?

She continues to speak, pointing at things, I keep listening and I realize I can move. I wonder how I can 'sit' up'. Suddenly I am. She looks 'startled'. I turn to her she is 'pretty'.

I want to ask her so much. She 'smiles' at me again. She holds out her 'hand' to me and I take it, it is soft and smooth. She helps me to 'stand' and 'walk' to the large 'crimson bed' and she lays me down and pulls the silken covers over me.

"Good night God of Returned Love" she 'kisses' my 'cheek' and is gone. The world turns dark again, but this time I don't see again.

* * *

I feel something shaking me, my eyes open and I find myself staring at Aphrodite again. She has a strange brown thing in her arms.

I sit up and she sits next to me, she opens the strange brown object and points out the black marks on it.

"These are what words look like when written down, today I'm going to teach you to write." She hands me a feather and guides me to a chair and a table. She sits next to me on another chair and takes a white feather, she 'writes' a mark that matches the ones in the book. I try to follow her example; the marks sort of look the same, but not really. I feel a strange pull at my 'lips' and I realize that I'm frowning. She laughs.

"You'll get better at it, just keep practicing." So I spend the rest of the day doing just that. I'm surprised at how much I'm coming to know. She reads to me, I can't read yet.

"-is mother pressed a kiss to his forehead and-" I nervously tug at her sleeve. She stops and turns to me, she smiles "yes?"

I still cannot talk so I take up the quill, the feather, and scratch out my question, it doesn't look nearly as polished as her writing, but I think she can read it.

_Who is my mother?_

She doesn't answer me for a while. She then pulls me into her lap and I look up at her, I've learned that I am a 'toddler' although my mind is much older.

"You don't have one." I frown; a strange burning fills my heart and the back of my eyes. It hurts, I don't know why though.

_Why not?_

"Because you were made, not born." Her hand pets my dark black hair. She presses my face to her chest as I cry. "But…I'll be your mother."

Aphrodite? My mother? Am I worthy of such a privilege? She continues with the petting motions. She hums a little, the vibrations are soothing. I rub my sore eyes. She holds me and continues reading. This feels nice.

Like a mother she tucks me in that night again but she doesn't leave immediately. She sits next to me, soothing my hair.

"You need a name." I don't have my pen with me so I tilt my head a little.

"I can't just call you God of Returned Love all the time" she laughs a little; my lips tug up a little in a small grin.

She studies me closely. "Anteros" I blink, what was that? She repeats it again, more firmly this time "Anteros, that is your name Anteros."

Anteros, I liked it. She smiles and kisses my cheek again. "Goodnight Anteros, my son." She leaves just as the darkness I have come to learn as sleep overcomes me.

* * *

When I wake up Aphrodite, or Mother is already there, but she looks upset, she paces across the room. I get up and totter on uneasy steps towards her I stop and watch her. She finally notices me and sends me a weary smile.

I tilt my head, what was wrong? What was I going to learn today?

She stops and kneels down so that she's at my eyelevel.

"Anteros, today you're going to have to meet Eros, I don't want to pressure you seeing as you don't know very much yet, but the other Gods and Goddesses have become suspicious." My head tilts some more, why would they be suspicious? "You see, I don't usually spend this much time" she struggles for a word "here" She sighs.

"I haven't told anyone about me creating you, not even my husband," I had a father? "so they're wondering what I'm doing 'alone' inside one of the spare rooms of my quarters."

Oh. She takes my hand and guides me towards the door.

We walk through gardens and she tells me about the flowers I can't already name.

"Azaleas, ephemeral love" She points to a batch of flowers next to the forget-me-nots.

"Sunflowers for devotion" a bunch of large yellow flowers with brown spiral centers next to a patch of gardenias. She leads me to a large circular area with large tall white pillars. There are several other people there, some with dark hair, others with light, several are tall and tower over both Mother and me.

She squeezes my hand in comfort and whispers, "wait here", she lets go and steps into the circle. All the different colored heads turn towards her, I curl into the shadows of the pillars, they scare me.

A tall dark skinned man with blazing red hair steps over to her and pulls her into a fierce hug, he growls "Aphrodite" and kisses her on the cheek. She giggles.

"Ares, let go, you'll scare your son!" So this is my father? A man with deep blue eyes and greenish hair laughs, the laugh is so loud, it hurts my ears a little.

"Where is the little guy anyway?" He's loud, but he's smiling, he looks nice. She turns and beckons me forward; I step out, slowly all their focus turns to me. I suddenly feel very shy. Mother smiles and takes my hand again.

"This is Anteros, the God of Returned Love" she sounds proud, I'm glad one of us is. The man with blue hair kneels down in front of me, his eyes crinkle as he smiles, his deep voice rumbles.

"Hello young one, I am Poseidon." He holds out his hand, unsure I glance up at Mother, she nods encouragingly, so I place my hand in his and he shakes it, hard. Ares kneels down and yanks my arm (he has a big hand) out from Poseidon, glaring at the God. He lifts me up and smiles at me.

"Don't rip of my son's arm Poseidon, I am Ares." I find myself smiling back. A woman off to the side wearing skins with deep purple hair and eyes turns stares at us. She steps over to us.

"Hello young one, I am Artemis" she strokes my hair, she turns to my mother "does the young one speak?"

I'm not that young, don't speak to me as if I'm not here, I wish I could say that. I have not figured out how to speak yet though. Mother shakes her head "I don't know how to teach him, I've taught him to read and write to an extent, I've taught him words and he _seems_ to get the concepts, but he doesn't speak."

Artemis nods and a man with the same purple hair and eyes, except with tanned skin comes to stand behind her, he holds out his broad hand to me, he grins "I'm Apollo, your uncle Anteros, in a way we all are your uncles and aunts." He grins broader, "and you know why you're here right?"

I slowly nod from my place in my father's arms. I'm here to help Eros grow up; Mother explained it all to me. She figured Eros didn't grow up because there was no one to make him want to grow up; in other words, he had no one to love. So she took me, the feeling of Returned Love and put me into physical form so that we'd fall in love and he'd grow up.

A sudden scream from behind us startles me, I turn around and see a girl with bright red hair, green eyes, and fair skin dashing into the clearing holding a bow. She laughs and a taller boy with blue hair and green eyes follows after.

"Persephone we aren't supposed to be here!" He cries and stops dead seeing all my aunts and uncles, he ducks his head. "Sorry ma'am, sir" he glares at the girl. She shrugs.

"Sorry Aunties, Uncles. Hermes and I were just playing around" Apollo frowns.

"We told you guys not to come around here today."

"I'm sorry" they both chime, not looking sorry at all. Artemis sighs and pats their heads.

"Where's Eros?" Eros? He's here? Something in my belly gurgles a little, I have yet to find out what eating or drinking is, so it can't be that…what is it?

"He's behind us." As if on cue a boy around their age runs in, as weird as this sounds, it feels like he's the most important person in the world.

He looks like mother, blonde hair and blue eyes, but he has father's tanned skin and strong build. He smiles and I wiggle out of father's grip, landing gently to the ground.

"Hey guys, hi Mom, hi Dad!" he turns his smile to Mother and Father. He sees me. "Who's that?" He runs up to me and Aphrodite grabs his hand, holding him back a little, Ares holds mine, I feel everyone's eyes on me, but I don't care.

Aphrodite and Ares exchange a glance, "This is Anteros." His eyes brighten.

"My new brother?" Something in me breaks, I don't know why but something in me burns, like I've been hurt. I hear someone in the back hiss a little. Mother looks a little startled, Father squeezes my hand. He tugs at my other hand and smiles, it hurts more and I hunch my shoulders a little. "I'm Eros, your big brother". I feel air rushing into my lungs as he pulls me into a hug, my eyes much be huge.

He lets go and looks a little unsure, like he did something wrong, the air I took in earlier burns to be let out. It flies out of my mouth releasing sound with it.

"Eros" I speak. Aphrodite's eyes widen and her mouth opens a little, I'm sure I must look the same. I spoke. I've never spoken before. Ares nudges me a little. My mind blanks a little and I scramble to get some words together but all that comes out is "hi". Warmth creeps into my cheeks. He smiles and lets go of Aphrodite and pulls me towards him.

"Let's play little brother"

* * *

"You're holding the bow wrong" Eros tells me from his spot on the grassy hill behind me. I frown, determined not to look his way. I examine the way I'm holding the bow, it seems right to me. I hear him sigh in frustration and the swish of the grass as he gets up. I think he's gone but suddenly warmth surrounds me on all sides, his long muscular arms slide around my thin pale ones, his hands gripping mine rearranging my fingers, my back is flush against his chest. "There" he makes a small noise of approval; the warm air of his breath fans my neck.

He steps back and to my side so I can see his smile of satisfaction.

My role as his 'brother' has been a success; puberty has been kind to him. He shot up like a plant; he's as tall as Father with the same build except with pure white dove-like wings. He's retained his boyish attitude, as well as his 'brotherly' love towards me though, much to my, and every other God(desses') disappointment.

Over the years both Eros and I have grown, and like how he remains to be a lovely specimen of masculinity, I remain the perfect example of "effeminacy" in other words, I went from thin and lanky to fair and from gentle to elegant. My hair remains deep black and my eyes blue, darkening from sky blue to a deep sapphire.

I have also discovered what "God of Returned Love" meant; I could either spurn or draw people together, much like my brother. Irony being that the only one I _wanted_ to effect I couldn't, cough, Eros, cough. Since we were both Gods of Love, and it was best to set these things up from afar, Eros has been teaching me archery. Which leads us to the situation we're in now in which I'm nearly dying from the stupidity of it all and Eros is as oblivious to my feelings as ever.

Yea, he still doesn't know my purpose in being here, he just thinks I'm here to 'be his playmate', boy if he knew what Mother and Father meant by 'playmate'. I haven't had the guts to tell him, I mean I don't want to shatter the air of comfort and casualty between us. I don't want to turn it awkward, and yes I knew it'll turn awkward, I mean, how do you tell someone that "I was created to love you" and _not_ expect said person to overreact or run off terrified? Or worse, laugh in your face.

Call me a coward, I know I am. All my aunts and uncles have been trying to get me to spill my guts about how I feel to him, but if he wants a brother I don't want to ruin that for him.

"Eros! Anteros!" Mother calls us; I turn around, thankful for an excuse to not look at him. She looks angry.

"What's wrong Mother?"

"Ya Mom, what's wrong?" Eros has always been more casual, I guess because he's used to life, after what seems like an eternity as a floating entity I've grown to be extremely grateful to life as a physical being, and in turn everyone I've met for making the change easier on me. I still remember the early days when I'd get so confused at the difference between the simplest of things.

"I'll tell you what's wrong" she huffs and summons a cloud, she points into it at a city "_that's_ what's wrong! That girl! She who spurns love! _Me!_ Eros!" she snaps turning to him, usually it's Eros who does the work, seeing as I have yet to master archery and that she doesn't really need help in getting people to _reject_ each other, my help is rarely needed for them to accept each other, except with that one man and his statue, I'd been needed to bring said statue to life.

"Yes Mom?" he says, looking up from the cloud, I had yet to see who this "girl" was, there were so many people in the vision she showed us, I continue looking around, but none of the faces stand out to me.

"The girl's name is Psyche, make her fall in love with someone _hideous_" Mother has a strange sadistic sense of humor like that; I guess I get it from her Father is just sadistic.

"Sure think Mom" he smiles and she glides off, knowing Eros'll take care of it. I spot the girl they were talking about, a thin slip of a child. Nothing at all very special about her, dark hair, fair skin, decent enough in looks, but to me she was just another face. He pulls an arrow and is about to shoot when suddenly his grip on the bow slips, slitting his finger a bit.

His eyes widen and his mouth forms a perfect 'o'. He drops his bow and arrow with a clatter, he stares at the cloud like it's his savior, he leans into it so close that his golden hair flops over his face, hiding his face from view.

"Eros?" I whisper, what in the name of Hades was he doing? I pick up his bow and arrow and attempt to hand them back to him, however his hands are melded to the cloud, holding it in a death grip. "Eros?" I repeat, more urgent.

"Brother…she's beautiful!" I wince, and not just because he called me 'brother', ah how I've come to dread that word. In my entire life I've never called him 'brother' although that's what he wants from me.

"What?" I breathe, I've never been a very loud person, Eros is loud enough for the both of us, and half of Olympus.

"Psyche? That's what Mother said her name was right?" He looks up at me, eager, the familiar sensation of pain laces through my body; I know he'll never look at _me_ that way because he wanted me. He doesn't wait for my answer and spreads his large white wings, taking off, I watch him until he's a small dot in the sky.

I turn back to the cloud; the girl is still within the vision of the screen. What was so special about_ her_?

* * *

I've never been one to hate people, I've been angry (although the anger is always short lived), disappointed (but really I was setting myself up for that), envious (on numerous occasions), but I've never hated someone.

I didn't hate Hades for taking away one of my closest friends, in fact I felt happy for them, Persephone and Hades are a great couple. I've always had a soft spot for my dark uncle, so has my mother, in fact she set the two up.

I didn't get mad at Apollo for turning one of my friends into a tree (well he didn't do it on purpose, but he chased her, she pleaded to her father, he turned her into a tree, ergo Apollo was the one who turned her into a tree) and continuing to love said tree long after I couldn't talk to her.

I didn't get mad at Hermes when he pulled out the grayish feathers of my wings (they used to be white, but as I grew up they turned grayish, Eros jokes it's because I'm such a prude, I say who's fault is that when he keeps stealing all the limelight, not that I _want_ it).

But I _do _hate this girl…Psyche. First she took his heart, and then she fucking _broke it_, and comes back for forgiveness? I don't think so.

Mother is of the same mind as me and has put her to various impossible tasks, which she sadly _passed_.

Damn it Persephone, you're supposed to be on my side!

Her response?

"Maybe some competition will get you to open your mouth"

My response?

"Go rot in hell!"

Her answer?

"I'm already in it stupid, and I'm having _so much fun!_ Fun _you_ could be having too if you'd open your damn mouth!"

I still have no comeback.

So now that, that _harpy_ is back with Eros, he's talking _making her immortal_. That fool.

Those arrows wear off; they last for a human life span then fade, like all mild afflictions. They're going to fall out of 'love' fast and how awkward will that be if they're both _immortal?_

I expressed these views to Eros, to which he glared and told me to leave. He's never told me that before, so it was more out of shock than actually wanting to leave him alone that got me moving.

Mother came to my room soon after, she sat next to me and held my hand and brushed my hair. Today was their marriage day, the day she becomes immortal. I let a few droplets of crystal tears fall from my eyes. The ceremony would be small, him, the harpy, and Grandfather Zeus, who was only going because he was going to administer the immortal ambrosia.

The rest of the Gods aren't going, they don't like her either.

A few days afterwards I saw the happy couple flirting on the hill where so long ago Eros taught me archery, it made me sick. I was about to leave when he called me over, his voice made my knees give way a little.

"Hey! Anteros!" I turned around, my dark hair hiding most of my face. I didn't want him to see the look of total hatred I had directed at the clinging, giggling harpy of a wife he has next to him. He gestured me over.

"Eros…Psyche" I whispered, even when angry I'm still not the most vocal of Gods. He must have sensed my irritation because he released his hold on her waist and pushed her with a pat on the ass towards their quarters.

"What's wrong Anteros?" he asked, somehow managing to look and sound like he cared. I grit my teeth.

"Nothing" I ground out.

He frowns. "You're a terrible liar"

"Nothing" I repeat.

"Come' on, we're brothers, you can tell me!" _That's the problem you idiot_ I want to scream at him. I settle for the semi-truth.

"I don't like her." I whisper, his face immediately turns angry.

"Of all the people I though you'd be the one to support me." Ha, support my rival in love? Is he kidding?

"I'm sorry, she's not right for you" _I am, I was made for you!_ Was he blind? Yes he was, he is love after all. He was also a number of sensory deprived things, including but not limited to, blind, deaf, tasteless, and brain dead.

A look of utter rage swept over his features before he whirled around and stormed off to follow after the harpy, leaving me to fume in silence.

They did say there was a fine line between love and hate, and I was close to jumping over that line.

* * *

As I thought they did experience a falling out. She, the little harpy, started preying after other men, and he returned to his playboy ways.

I was fine with this before, but now I absolutely hate it.

Why?

All of them looked like her, which was like seeing him with her over, and over, and over again, repeatedly. I loathe it.

I asked him why they left each other if all he was going to do was lay with women who looked exactly like her.

"It's not that they look like _her_ it's just that they're my type." He responds, plopping down in the grass beside me, sneaking a peak at my book, I shut it and place it in my lap. I finger the hem of my black robe. I don't know why but I really, really like dark colors. Over the many more years my wings had turned into a shade of such dark black they look purple in the light. Mother says it's because I spend too much time in Hell (to get away from Eros and spend time with thePersephone and Hades), Father says it's because I keep all my negative emotions inside of me (he vents by causing wars, I vent by breaking up couples, something Mother would highly disapprove of), Eros continues with the theory that it's because I refuse to find a quick lay.

Excuse me for not wanting mere mortals when the object of my desires is right next to me.

"You have a type?" I twist a lock of my black hair with my finger, peering through a curtain of it to catch a glimpse at Eros' face. His eyes are glazed over in a slight dreamy expression.

"Yea, slight, pale, dark haired…quiet" I bite my tongue so hard I taste the coppery tang of blood. I was all those things, why couldn't it be _me_ he was thinking about? Quiet? The harpy was everything _but_ that.

"Why can't you just date an immortal?" I whisper, so quiet that I thin he doesn't hear me, however he answers me.

"There's no immortal that's worth dating" his words cut deep. I feel my hands shaking, I curl them into fists and cross my arms so he wont see, I lower my head more allowing my hair to cover my face.

"Eros, why do you think Aphrodite made me?" I haven't used her name in so long it feels foreign on my lips. I can tell he's perplexed with the sudden change in subject, but I've had enough. I can't take it anymore. I want _out_. I don't care about he or anyone else feels; I can't take being the God of Returned Love who has no love anymore!

"So I could grow up?" He asks.

"Yes, that's exactly right Eros, and how do you think that was supposed to work?"

"I'd want to protect you like a brother?" He questions.

"Wrong Eros, Mother isn't the Goddess of Family now is she?" I hiss. I'm seething, I can feel myself shaking, he places his broad hands on me to try and stop me. I rip myself from his grip, and stand up, glaring down at his shocked face. I can feel myself shaking; I flex my pitch wings in an attempt to relieve the anger.

"I don't…understand" My teeth grind together; I feel a dull throbbing pain in the side of my head.

"Mother is the Goddess of _what_ Eros?"

"Love?"

"And she made me"

"Yes?"

"Therefore?" He gives me a blank look.

"You, idiot." My fist jumps to his jaw, and while I may not be the strongest God, I do still have God-like powers added to the element of surprise I sent him flying. I jumped into the air snapping my wings down, flying as fast as I could to Mother's apartments.

He would be up soon and chasing after me, I had to get there before he did, I just had to.

I skidded to a halt right outside the marble doors of her room, normally I would knock time was not on my side, I threw the door open and darted in, slamming it behind me, startling Mother and Father in the middle of a making out session.

Mother looked like she was about to scold me but seeing my upset expression she immediately pulled herself from Father, he pulled his top on and pulled me closer to them.

I yanked myself out of their grasp, feeling bolder than ever before.

"Undo it." I snarled.

"What?"

"I don't want to be Anteros anymore! I want nonexistence! I don't want to be a physical being anymore" I hiss, my wings flaring out behind me.

Mother and Fat-, no, I can't call them that anymore, Voice and Voice gasp.

"I can't do that."

"What happened son?" Voice steps closer to me and I step back.

"What happened? _WHAT HAPPENED_?" I yelled, vaguely noting a noise from behind me. "It's more like what didn't happen! EROS IS AN IDIOT, HE NOTICES NOTHING! I practically spelled it out for him! I LOVE HIM AND I HATE IT! I'm the God of RETURNED LOVE and yet there is no love! I thought it was great being a person, able to see and touch people, but I was wrong, it hurts, it hurts so damn bad. I hate it; I hate every moment of it. It's like everyone but me is happy and in love!"

"Anteros?" Dear Zeus, he didn't…I whirled around, and there stood Eros, in all his confused glory. I clenched my jaw, I'm sure that my teeth are probably dust by now. I pushed past him into the hallway, I'd find _someone_ to turn me back into nothingness, and if I couldn't I could always kill myself.

A hand pulled me back to both reality and a broad chest.

The hand was followed by a pair of bronzed muscle chorded arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

"Anteros, I'm sorry" Eros' deep voice rumbled out of his chest, sending vibrations into my back and wings, I repressed a shudder. His breath was warm against the crook of my neck were he lay his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for" My voice is hoarse from yelling. I try to squirm away, he holds me tighter.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner"

"Tell me what?" He turns me around, one arm flattening me to his form and his other hand tilting my face up to meet his. While he got the Male Voice's height of a stunning 6'5", I had Female Voice's height of 5'6.

"This" he breathes and his lips crash onto mine, sending all sorts of feelings through my body. Pleasure, shock, want, lust, love, joy, ecstasy, and a plethora of much more indescribable feelings.

His tongue laps at my lower lip, my mouth opens allowing him to plunder my cavern. I shiver and my hands find their way around his neck and into the thick locks of blonde hair. As I feel him pulling away I push myself up in an attempt to keep the kiss going. He picks me up and slams me against a wall, my legs curling around his hips, we part and our foreheads touch, both of us are out of breath.

He nips at my lower lip and I don't suppress the small groan and shiver that race through me. He smiles, his eyes dark with lust.

My wings spread out around us in a sort of protective shield, I pull myself closer to him. I can't help it; I was made for him, pardon the pun but I was literally made for him. It's only natural that I feel complete with him. Now that I have him I wasn't about to let go.

"I should have told you, but we've always been brothers, I didn't want it to be awkward" he whispers, his hands roaming up my sides. I shiver again, as much as I like this, there's something bugging me.

"I never said I was your brother, you assumed I was" I attempt to tame my beating heart.

"oh" he smiles a little put off. "I'm sorry" I sigh, letting our breath mingle. I pull his head back to mine until our lips are mere hair widths apart.

"Just kiss me" He smirks, I'm thankful that he's holding me against a wall because I know my knees are goners.

"As you wish, Anteros" His white wings encircle mine, creating a dome pining me and my wings to the wall.

He then proceeds to kiss me senseless.

A cough brings us out of our ball of feathers, clothes and heat.

"So…" I glare at Persephone she smirks leaning against her husband's broad chest. He chuckles a little.

"Nephews, enjoying ourselves on this fine spring afternoon?" His voice is rumbling, just like Uncle Poseidon's, except it's more like a tornado than waves. Just like Uncle Zeus' is more like thunder.

"Yes, we are, and if you don't mind?" I make a small shooing motion with my hand and yank on Eros' hair causing him to yelp and turn towards me, allowing me to meld my mouth this his once again.

Hades' laughed again and, I'm guessing, took Persephone away because their voices started sounding farther and farther off.

"Who knew Eros'd make him sassy?"

"Now, now, it's not like you have any room to talk."

"Psh, I was sassy before you."

"To an extent, I've downright corrupted you."

"Don't get a big head."

"Oh don't I already?"

"…Shush."

**End**


End file.
